TRUA LOVE
by CrashLover4547
Summary: crash is alone for a year but still dreaded frome his break up with twana will someone be there to heal his scars
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

One day crash was laying on his bed thinking,

_What if I could just go back in time so I never met Twana and she didn't dump me for some mafia wannabe? What if she had just never interfered and broke my heart?_ ( at the moment Crash was 19 years old.) " What should I do with the family gone for one whole year?" Crash asked himself. Crash pondered on this thought for awhile and decided to go to the club. He gets up and walks for his closet. He opens the door and grabs a pair black Levi skinny jeans, an all white t-shirt with a black vans hoody over it. He grabs hid charcoal black convers shoes and a white hat with _VANS_ in black letters across the front. He throws the hood over the hat and heads for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Crash walks out his door and opens his garage door. He goes to the key wall and grabs his key for the yellow horde he won at the motorworld amusement park. He hops in, puts the key in, and turns on the ignition. "lets do this." Crash says to himself. He cuts on the radio and scream and shout by Will. I. AM and Britney spears was playing. He drove for a good 15 minutes before he reached his destination, THE FUNKY WUMPA. He walks in and he makes his way to bar. " One beer please." Crash says to the bartender. " Hey crash!" the bartender says excitedly. "Hey man." Crash replied. The bartender began to speak but crash zoned out as he turned around and there he saw her grinding on another man, looking more beautiful than he can remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHOS READY FOR ROUND THREE? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

There right before his eyes was the beautiful Pasadena o' possum. She was in a tight white t-shirt that stopped right before her belly button. And super tight jeans that show offed every single curve she had. _Holy shit._ Crash thinks to himself. He starts to make his way to her just as _**pretty rave girl**_ by s3rl starts to play. He stops himself to grab a collar that allows him to speak even more fluently and puts it around his neck. When he finally gets to her he tells her hey. " No way!" she exclaims. " Is it really you crash?" He was about to say yes but the man she was grinding on steps in. " Who the hell are you?" he says to crash in a threatening tone. " What's it to you?" Crash snaps back. She grabbed the guys arm and told him to stop he pushed her to the ground and crash punched him in the face. The man was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Pasadena sat there shocked. She kept looking from crash to the man he had just knocked out. Crash read her mind. "What he was asking for." Crash said innocently with a sly smirk on his face. Crash walked over and helped her to her feet. She thanked him. "So crash." Pasadena says. Crash interrupts her, "Lets go to my place." He yells over the music. "O.K" she replies. So they hop in crash's car and head to his house. They arrive at crash's place. Crash walks in and he turns to Pasadena and she looks back at him. They stay like this for awhile looking into each other emerald green eyes. "Why'd you do it?" Pasadena breaks the silence. "He pushed you , why wouldn't I care?" Crash says offended a small bit from the question. "Well, you didn't care about me back in motor world." She says in a brattish tone. This only made her twice as beautiful. "Its not what I didn't feel its what I didn't show." Crash said in a romantic tone. "Cut the romance shit crash." Pasadena said in a annoyed tone. "Don't be a bitch!" crash said his tone a little louder. "don't go around punching people." Pasadena retorted. "don't hang around and grind on douchbags." Crash said. "don't worry about who I grind on if you don't care about me." Pasadena yelled. " if I didn't care about you would I do this." Crash said right before pulling her into an kiss overwhelming with passion. As they play with each others inside mouths crash picks up Pasadena and puts her against the wall. They break away for air and crash moves down her to her neck kissing, liking, and sucking causing the possum to moan loudly and they both realize what is going on and stop crash tells her she can sleep in his room and that he'll take the couch. They both lay awake thinking the same thing: _what the hell just happened? _


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY THE CAPTERS HAVE BEEN SO SHORT **** THIS ONE WILL BE EXTRA LONG.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY THING!**

**The next morning crash wakes up. **_Did I manage to get some sleep? _ He thought to himself. He tried to remember why he was up so late right as the beautiful possum walks in. He instantly remembers everything. He tried to shake the memory off when she interrupts him. "Crash." She says in that angle & innocent voice of hers. "Yea, what's up Passy?" he asks as he rubs his temples and his forehead. "About last night…." She begins. "Yea what about it?" He asks obviously knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You know…" She read his mind. "…The kiss." She said. "Oh that kiss." He said unenthusiastically. "What about it?" He asked her. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked bracing for the answer. Crash made a face. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "You didn't like it did you?" She asked about to cry. "No don't cry. I'm just not sure because I was in the moment and I can't really remember anything right now." He lied. Deep down he loved the kiss. He just couldn't accept it yet. He still wasn't over Twana yet. "This is about that Twana girl isn't it?" She read his mind once again. "Crash you have to move on." She said with concern in her voice. He snapped. "Who are you to speak!" He yelled. "You don't know what its like. Having someone you love go and shit on your heat and act like you don't exist. Have someone reject you when you loved them with all your heart. Have them love someone else in your face and them not give a fuck how you feel about it." He yelled. "you just described exactly what you did to me!" She yelled and ran out the room crying her eyes out. _Oh no! what have I done?_ "Such a fucking idiot!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He punched the wall leaving a giant hole in it. He looked at his hand. His knuckles were bleeding from a big gash in his hand but he didn't care. "I'm such a fucking douchebag. I'm so blind. She fucking loved me and I didn't love her back." Pasadena ran into crash's room and locked the door. She knew it didn't do her any good because Crash had the key. She just needed to be alone for a while. _Why the hell did it take him so long? I had to fucking tell him. He has some fucking nerve talking to me like that._ She heard a knocking at the door. "Go away!" She screamed. " Passy let me in please." He asked. Truly concerned. "Just use your key." She says. "No, I want your permission." He says back. " Well, you're not getting it. "Listen Passy. I didn't know, I was blind, stupid, no take that back, I was a fucking idiot. You're a fucking beautiful women, who can do way better than me and-" He was interrupted when she walked out and slapped him. It didn't hurt, but he still said ouch. "Yea I deserved that for what I said to you." He said. "Yes, but also never say I can do better than you." She ordered. "But you can!" He said stubbornly. She slapped him again and they began another passionate kiss….

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT I ALSO HOPE YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WAS LONGER **


	6. Chapter 6

**HI PEOPLE IT IS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…. OH YEAH THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT RIGHT AFTER I TELL YOU I DON'T OWN NOTHING. WELL HERE IT GOES.**

Crash picks the possum up(being sure not to break their kiss)and carries here to his room. He places her on his bed breaks their kiss leaving the possum missing his touch instantly. She watches him as he goes to his dresser and grabs a condom. He walks back over to her and takes her shirt off. She immediately covers herself as crash says "Has anyone told you that you have the body of a goddess?" She blushed and shook her head. " I can tell or you wouldn't be covering yourself." He says. She realized that she had no reason to, after all, she did love him. Crash asks the possum if she was ready. She told him yes. So he slowly puts his member in her flower and she clenches her teeth and grips crash's back leaving scratch marks in his fur and skin. He understood it was also his first time. He reaches the the limit of how far his member can go, penetrating the possum thus resulting in both of them losing their virginity. "Crash, faster, harder." The possum says in between her panting. He obeys her commands and speeds up. Their hips moving in perfect sync. The possum get on top and begins to ride the bandicoot. Soon they both fell their climax coming closer. They scream their partners name as they climax together, "CRASHHHHHHH" "PASADENAAAAAA". They screamed. Crash pumped into the possum a few times before he fell and lay beside her in his bed. "I love you." Crash says to Pasadena. "I love you too Crash." She replies. They snuggle and fall asleep.

**DON'T WORRY IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THERE IS PLENTY MORE TO COME… SOON. OH, AND ONE MORE THING, I KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS BUT I AM IN FACT A GUY! TILL NEXT TIME, CRASHLOVER**

**4547**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Crash wakes up and fells the possum in his arms. He looks down and smiles at her. He then gets up and walks to the bathroom. He gets in the shower. After 30 min. he gets out and put his towel on as he walks to his room. He sees the ruffles spot of the sheet were the possum no longer was. Then the smell of eggs and sausage filled his nose. He walked to the closet and threw on a black south pole shirt with some white skinny jeans and white on white converses. He then makes his way to the kitchen and sees the possum cooking. "Finally out the shower I see." She says looking over her shoulder at him. "Yea." He says walking over to her and placing his hands on her waist. She giggled. "Go take a shower and I'll finish breakfast." He says. "O.K" she replies as she lands a kiss on his cheek. He has breakfast finished in 45 minutes as the possum walks in the room. "Talk about a long shower." He says before he starts to snicker. "It's different." She says in a snappy tone. "Oh yeah?" he says bake in a clever tone. "Yea" she snaps back in a confident tone. "How?" he says thinking he has stumped her. "I'm a girl." She says in a snappy tone. " And a beautiful one at that." He says with a nod of his head. She blushed as she thanked him. They sat down to eat and Crash thanks the possum. "For what?" She asked confused. "For helping me move on." He says with a smile. "Your welcome." She says sincerely.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OW ANYTHING!**

When they had finished eating they went and cuddled as they watched Television. "Hey Passy." Crash says. "Yes, Crash." She replies. "Why are you on the island?" He asks her. "I moved here too work in the new motor world 4 miles away." She says with a playful tone. "When did that get there?" Crash says with a shocked tone and instantly feeling stupid when she tells him 2 days. "Wow,… need to get out more." He says as they both start to laugh. "So what house do you live in?" He asks her concerned. "Don't have one." She says as if there is no problem. "Well, do you wanna stay here?" he asks. "Where would I sleep." She asks. "In my room, with me." He says. "Yea, I would like that." She says with a smile. They cuddle closer and Crash squeezes her. Soon they were both asleep peacefully on the couch. Crash was the first to wake up. He gets up and grabs his iPod. He walks out the door and turns to Trigga-in-Africa and starts to jog. He jogs for thirty minutes and sits down to rest. He wasn't tired but he wanted to think. _Man she is an angle. I am so lucky to have her. This could've happened sooner if Twana was never in my life. She left me for Pinstripe. I thought it was the worst day of my life but it ended up being the best. _He got up and started to jog home. He got too his house just as a car pulled up. And you wont believe who stepped out. Twana and, wait for it, Mr. Mafia himself: Pinstripe. Anger boiled in him. "Hey, what the fuck are you two doing here?" He yelled. "Crash calm down." Twana said shocked. Crash chuckled. "Fuck no." he says. "What is going on?" Pasadena says standing at the door. The ruckus had woken her up. "Who is that?" Twana asks. "None of your goddamn business." Crash yells. "Hey you better watch who your talking to." Pinstripe butts in at Twana's defense. "Oh, and what are you going to do Mr. Mafia wannabe?" Crash says. "I'm going to shoot your ass." He says as he pulls out his pistol and points it at Crash's forehead. Crash wasn't phased. "Sure, says the guy I've beaten the shit out of more than I can count." Crash retorted. Pinstripe was about to pull the trigger when Crash leg sweeps him and starts to punch his face in as Twana stands there shocked. Then Pasadena comes and pulls Crash off of Pinstripe who then gets up and wipes the blood coming from his nose and mouth. "We came to see how you were doing." Twana says. "I'm doing pretty damn good with my new girlfriend, no thanks to you." Crash says. "So you're the bitch that broke my lover's heart?" Pasadena asks boiling over with anger. "Yea, got a problem?" Twana snaps back. "Damn right I do, you shit on this handsome mans heart for some ugly dumbass." She says. "You better shut up before I kick your ass bitch." Twana threatens. "Try me." The possum says as she shows her razor sharp claws. She scratches Twana across her face. Twana immediately screams in pain as she falls to the floor. "Get the fuck out of here!" Crash screams as they run back to their convertible and drive off.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AND THERE IS MORE TOO COME! SEE YOU LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIGHT IN THE LAST CHAPTER ****. ALSO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

As they both walked back into the house, it didn't take rocket science to see that they were both just pissed beyond there own possible limits. "Sorry Pasadena." Crash says with sincerity. "Sorry for what?" the possum asks confused. "For those two." Crash ensures the possum. "Oh, that's O.K. They were a walk in the park anyway. "Yea, I guess so." Crash says with a sigh. "Crash are you alright?" the possum asks concerned. He turns to here with a smile on his face. "Are you hungry?" He asks the possum. "Yes." She replies. "What do you want to eat?" Crash says as he stands from his position on the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. "Spaghetti." The possum requests. "My favorite." Crash says. "No my second favorite." Crash corrects himself. "What's your favorite?" Pasadena asked confused. "You." Crash says in a playful tone. Pasadena giggled as she began to blush. When crash finished cooking and the possum finished setting the table. They quietly ate and when they were finished they snuggled on the couch. "Crash." The possum broke the silence. "Yes Passy." The bandicoot replies. "Where is the rest of your family." "There on vacation." Crash says. "Why didn't you go with them?" She asks. "Fucking Cortex's dumbass wont give me a break." He says with anger in his voice. "That must suck." The possum says. " No I'm happy I ran into you again." He says with a smile. They cuddle closer. "Hey want to go to the club later?" the bandicoot asks her. No reply. He looks down and she is peacefully asleep. He falls asleep shortly after.


End file.
